A typical multi-monitor solution involves a host device displaying content such as multimedia, software application, etc. on a remote display through a wired or wireless link. Many hosts support a mode that clones or mirrors the content of a local display to the remote display. In other words, whatever content that appears in the local display will also be rendered in the remote display. These contents that are rendered to a host frame buffer are sent to the remote display, regardless of the sensitivity of the application (software application) that renders the content.
One of the major challenges in the multi-monitor display configuration is the lack of support for application-level privacy to allow a user to share selective content being rendered on the primary display with the secondary display. This is especially true if the secondary display is used in clone/mirror mode or if the secondary display is acting as the primary display (e.g., PC is connected to a projector; however, the PC display is turned off and projector is used as the primary display).
Therefore, it is a challenge to provide solutions that supports application-level privacy in selective content sharing of computing devices.